


Cross-Dressing

by torino10154



Series: 2013 Anniversary Ficlets [3]
Category: Harry Potter - J. K. Rowling
Genre: Crossdressing, Feminization, M/M, Sibling Incest, Slash
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2013-08-17
Updated: 2013-08-17
Packaged: 2017-12-23 19:26:16
Rating: Mature
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 203
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/930202
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/torino10154/pseuds/torino10154





	Cross-Dressing

Al smoothed the silk stockings up his legs loving the way they felt against his just shaved skin. 

When he first started, it was with the odd pair of knickers, usually nicked from one of his cousins. 

He then added stockings and corsets but didn't feel right about shaving his legs or chest. He wanted to retain his masculine attributes even as he wore women's lingerie.

Now, as Al pulled on an emerald green corset, his entire body save his head completely hair-free, he wondered why it had taken so long to realise how much he wanted this.

Slipping on his new silver heels, he regarded himself one last time in the mirror before stepping out of the bathroom and into the bedroom.

"Wow," James said, immediately standing and striding across the room. "You look amazing, Al." He ran his hands down Al's bare shoulders and arms to his hips. "I can't wait to fuck you."

Al shivered, his cock visibly hard through the thin lace knickers. 

"I'm already wet for you," Al said huskily, having prepared himself beforehand.

James pulled Al into his arms. "I'm so lucky to have a brilliant brother like you."

"Likewise, Jamie," Al said softly and kissed him.


End file.
